


Contradicción

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Sensei [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Epiphanies, Introspection, Other, Regret, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros





	Contradicción

Uchiha Kagami era – al menos a ojos de Tobirama – la mayor contradicción viviente de la historia.  
Demasiado y demasiado poco Uchiha a la vez.  
Había algo en él que apelaba a las mejores cualidades de la gente: Su sola presencia mesuraba la inagotable energía de Saru, alentaba el fiero valor de Koharu y estabilizaba los desbocados raciocinios de Homura.  
Él era el afortunado receptor de la inquebrantable lealtad de Torifu y protegía sin saberlo la psique de Danzō al ser su brújula moral andante.  
Aunque su espíritu pacifista hacía eco de la doctrina de Hashirama, Kagami era calculadoramente despiadado en el campo de batalla…Protegiendo a sus compañeros. Tobirama, con todos sus prejuicios, jamás pudo negarle eso a su más inusual alumno: Él luchaba con su corazón en la manga.

  * Un Danzō seriamente amenazado: Primer Tomoe del Sharingan – Cinco años
  * Una epidemia que mantuvo comatoso a Torifu por una semana: Segundo Tomoe – Seis años
  * Una misión conjunta con Kumo, donde fueron traicionados por su guía: Tercer Tomoe – Siete años



La creencia general dictaba que el Sharingan despertaba y se alimentaba de la ira de sus usuarios. Observando a sus alumnos desde la sombra de los árboles bordeando su claro favorito, viendo a Kagami reír sin restricciones mientras esquivaba grácilmente la más reciente serie de Taijusu desarrollada por un sonriente Danzō en medio de los gritos de aliento de sus amigos, Tobirama no se había sentido jamás como un idiota más grande. Viendo la familiaridad entre los seis niños, ninguno jamás parándose a recelar del miembro del Clan Maldito…¿Tenía algún sentido seguir trayendo a colación ese sangriento pasado que ambos Clanes trataban de enterrar pero Tobirama tercamente se esforzaba en no dejar reposar?  
Porque ni siquiera él mismo, el mayor detractor del Clan Uchiha, pudo escapar de la sobrenatural influencia que ejercía Kagami sobre todo aquel con quien entrase en contacto: Su engañosa fragilidad física, su inocente pero absoluta lealtad, su convicción en luchar por un mejor futuro para Konoha…Eso era todo lo que las personas veían al conocerlo. Un alma gentil, demasiado idealista para aprovechar totalmente su inaudito potencial. Imagen que chocaba violentamente con el salvaje demonio en que se convertía al luchar.  
Que se dijera cualquier cosa sobre el alumno más joven del Nidaime, pero jamás que el chico no vivía y sobrepasaba las expectativas de su Clan.  
Un enigma transparente…  
Su sonrisa compelía a sonreírle, sus lágrimas a consolarlo.  
Su ira generaba un pánico visceral, su felicidad un profundo sentimiento de paz.  
Los Uchiha eran el enemigo pero Kagami liberó su Mangekyō al salvarlo a él, un Senju.  
Tobirama, con todo el afecto paternal mal escondido que le tenía, no clamaba entender a su Uchiha favorito en lo más mínimo. Tratar sólo les generaría migrañas incluso a los Nara.  
Era mejor limitarse a observarlo caer y levantarse, guiar su formación y enorgullecerse de la admirable persona en que Kagami se convertía con el pasar de los años. La mayor y más querida contradicción de Senju Tobirama.


End file.
